The present invention relates in general to antennas, and in particular to a new and useful antenna for efficiently receiving FM radio transmissions.
A U.S. patent application entitled ANTENNA, Ser. No. 07/107,007, filed Oct. 13, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,944, discloses an antenna which comprises a loop element that extends around approximately 360.degree. and terminates in first and second terminals, with a tap element electrically connected near the mid-point of the loop element, and extending around approximately one half of the loop element. The tap element has an output terminal which is positioned near a third terminal of the antenna, and near the first and second terminals of the loop element. A first capacitor is connected between the first and second terminals of the loop element, a second capacitor is connected between the second terminal of the loop element and the output terminal of the tap element, and a third capacitor is connected between the output terminal of the tap element and the third terminal. The three capacitors are selected to have values which improve the signal receiving capacity of the antenna, particularly for radio signals in the FM frequency range of about 88 to 108 MHz.
While this antenna includes several important insights and has advantages over previously existing antennas, additional refinements are necessary to produce a practical and efficient, technologically and commercially viable product.